<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshine by KeksUwU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247414">Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeksUwU/pseuds/KeksUwU'>KeksUwU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Depression, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, It's just sad okay?, Original Character Death(s), She/her pronouns, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeksUwU/pseuds/KeksUwU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story I wrote during a break-down in the middle of the night while listening to this song:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cBzMSPYKas</p>
<p>Junkrat dies and "she" commits suicide.</p>
<p>I'm sorry for writing this.</p>
<p>!TW!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Original Character(s), Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping<br/>
I dreamed I held you in my arms.<br/>
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken<br/>
So I hung my head and I cried.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>She woke up with tears running down her face. Her hair messy and knotted, her eyes puffy and red – her head spinning and the picture of that one day so clearly.</p>
<p>It's been a while since the day the incident happened, but the pain was still strong. She was trying hard to forget, to get better, to heal, but they – HE – took him from her.</p>
<p>It was supposed to be a simple mission. Get in, grab some stuff, get out.</p>
<p>He wasn't supposed to be there. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Jamison wasn't supposed to die.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>You are my sunshine, my only sunshine<br/>
You make me happy when skies are gray.<br/>
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you<br/>
Please don't take my sunshine away.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>She saw Reaper coming closer, she saw him draw his weapon; and yet she did nothing.</p>
<p>She didn't scream.</p>
<p>She didn't move.</p>
<p>She didn't push Jamison out of the way.</p>
<p>And then it was too late.</p>
<p>He shot him. Right trough the chest. And if it wasn't for Jamison's weird bomb-drop-thing, she would've gotten shot too. But she didn't. He got hurt and ran away. And she just sat there. Looking down at the dead man in front of her.</p>
<p>The man that saved her life.</p>
<p>The man that always made her smile.</p>
<p>The man who was always there for her.</p>
<p>The man she loved.</p>
<p>The man who was her sunshine.</p>
<p><br/>
Dead.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me<br/>
When I awake my poor heart pains.<br/>
So when you come back and make me happy<br/>
I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They brought her back to the base – worried about her and mourning him. Besides you, it affected Mako the most. You never saw that man cry before, but when he got the news, he just broke down. Sobbing and crying and screaming because his best friend was dead and he wasn't there to protect him, even though he promised to always be there.</p>
<p>She and Mako spend a lot of time together just crying. Talking about how annoying and stupid and weird Jamison was – and how much they missed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You are my sunshine, my only sunshine<br/>
You make me happy when skies are gray<br/>
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you<br/>
Please don't take my sunshine away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the memories were back now and she decided, that it was enough. She didn't want to miss him so much anymore. She wanted to see him again. And even though Mako would be so, so sad again, she didn't think about that. She just thought about Jamison. Nothing else mattered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took her weapon; the one that was supposed to protect her and him that day.</p>
<p>She holds it to her head and pressed the trigger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was her sunshine</p>
<p>and without him, her world turned dark.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>